Courage Of Love
by EJ96
Summary: A/U - Lady Sybil Crawley and Mr Tom Branson have been courting in secret ever since the garden party when war was declared on Germany. When Tom proposes to Sybil in York does she accept? What happens when Tom gets called up, how will they deal with their secret relationship? Will the courage of love prevail? How will the Crawley's react to their relationship?


**Courage of Love**

 **Chapter One - Prologue - The Proposal**

 _ **9th October 1916**_

Parking the 1910 Renault, Tom Branson glanced across to the passenger side seat next to him where Lady Sybil Crawley was currently sat. Sybil and Tom became a couple and started courting after the garden party of 1914, the fateful day when Britain declared war on Germany on the 4th August 1914. Now two years later driving with Sybil up to York college their love, companionship and trust in each other has grown tremendously. As Tom looked over at Sybil, her bright blue eyes connected with his, the love and pride in his eyes evident, the ring in his jacket pocket feeling ever heavier.

Lord Grantham had granted Tom an extra day off due to the fact that Tom has taken on more duties since the war began, even more so as more of the male servants had been called up to fight, leaving him with more jobs then usual and longer hours. Tom had been allowed to dress in his own clothes, a light grey suit and fedora in order to drop Sybil off at York college on his day off, for Sybil to start her nursing course. Sybil was wearing a simple light blue dress with a darker blue cardigan and matching small hat, which highlighted her eyes.

"Here we are milady," Tom jested, earning himself slap to the arm from his sweetheart.

"It's just Sybil to you Tom, soon to be Nurse Crawley," Sybil smiled, her eyes lit up with passion for her upcoming profession.

Tom reached over to caress her soft pale cheek, like he had done countless times during their two year courtship, Sybil leant into his touch placed her smaller more delicate hand on top of his.

"I'm so, so proud of you my darling," Tom exclaimed, his Irish brogue thickening with emotion, leaning in as he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss to Sybil's lips. "Now where do we go from here?" Tom smiled as Sybil sighed contentedly. Opening his car door he quickly ran around the car to open Sybil's door an help her put of the Renault, all the while placing his fedora securely a top his head.

After helping Sybil out of the car Tom turned his attention to her luggage; unclipping her two small cases from the back of the car, picking them up one in each hand he strode toward his sweetheart. Sybil watched eagerly as through Tom's suit she could see his bicep flexing as he picked up her cases.

"No I'll take them, I'm going to be a working nurse now, it'll be tough enough to be taken seriously once everyone realises who I am..." Sybil nervously began to explain before she was swiftly interrupted.

"Let me love, I won't be able to spoil you for two months," Tom admitted. "Come on, let me walk you to the dormitories," Tom stated nodding in the vague direction of where the dormitories should be.

The college itself is attached to the hospital, therefore making it easier for the nurses in training to find their way around and get settled in. The young couple walked through the enclosed gardens of the hospital where some of the injured and ill soldiers were getting their exercise and rehabilitation, the others being tended to by nurses in the fresh air. Soldiers were in wheelchairs, on crutches, some could stand unaided, though the majority of their injuries and ailments were quite clear.

Reaching the archway entrance to the dormitories in a comfortable silence; Sybil took in her surroundings in awe and wonder, excited at the prospect of her job, helping soldiers and people in general get better, cope with their life changing injuries or have a comfortable passing. Tom placed the cases on the ground, removing his fedora he ran his spare hand through his dark blond hair nervously.

"It'll be hard to let you go, my last link with home," Sybil reached up and caressed his clean shaven cheek. Unknown to the couple Sybil's new roommate was watching from the door to their room.

"Not as hard as it is for me," Tom murmured huskily, his voice catching in his throat, he leant into Sybil's hand which hadn't left his cheek.

Without saying another word Sybil reached up and kissed him slowly.

Breaking the kiss. "I have something I want to ask you," Tom started, beginning to get flustered he began fiddling with the rim of his fedora.

"Ask me?" Sybil inquired, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I've told myself and told myself you're far too above me, I pinch myself just to check to see if I'm dreaming that you actually wanted and decided to court me at all. Things are changing and when the wars over the world won't be the same place as it was when it started," Tom continue, placing his fedora on top of Sybil's cases.

Sybil opened her mouth as if she were to say something, but stopped herself, bringing her mhand to her mouth.

"I watched you, you know that day you were in the kitchen. You're not like the others, there's no gulf between you, like there's none between us. I know I'm a chauffeur now but I won't always be; I told you that once. I'm clever in my own way and a hard worker. I'll make something of myself, I promise, and I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness." Tom dropped to one knee, his Irish brogue thick with emotion, pulling out a simple gold Celtic love knot engagement ring from his jacket pocket; Tom had saved up for six months in order to purchase it, as Sybil gasped. "So saying all that," Tom chuckled albeit nervously. "Lady Sybil Cora Crawley, I love you, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Although Sybil is a suffragette and a campaigner for women's rights, there are still some traditions she still loved and was happy to go along with. Sybil nodded her head, a wide smile gracing her face, happy tears lining her blue eyes.

"Yes of course I will." Sybil almost giggled.

With that Tom slid the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. Sybil lifted her hand and inspected the ring. "It's truly beautiful Tom, I love you to, so much," Sybil wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, Tom's arms slid around her slender frame, his arms resting just above her toned behind.

"I can't believe it, you have made me the happiest man on earth," Tom replied with a wide grin. "I know I didn't ask Lord Grantham for his permission or..." Sybil silenced him pressing her index finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about all of that Tom, we love each other, that's all that matters and we will come up with something, a plan to tell them in person." Pausing for thought, her eyes widened. "I have an idea; I will write to Mama to start warming them up to the idea of a man showing interest in me, I'll just say that a tall, handsome, blue eyed Irishman has shown interest in marrying me, whilst I've been at college and that we have known each other a while, and that I love you with all my heart. If Mama has questions I will answer them truthfully without revealing exactly who you are, apart from maybe your first name." Sybil smiled as Tom's worried expression eased. "I promise everything will be fine, I love you so much." Sybil grabbed a hold of his hand slowly running her delicate fingers over his knuckles.

"I love you to," Tom brought Sybil's hand to his lips. I hope your plan works, I will write to Ma and tell her we're engaged, though I doubt she will ever get over the fact that I am head over heels in love with the youngest daughter of the Earl of Grantham, but she likes you so we should be fine." Tom chuckled before stealing a cheeky kiss.

"Your mother is a lovely woman, I hope I can become a daughter in law she can be proud of, I promise to write to you Tom, my fiancé, I'm going to miss you the most," Sybil giggles as she released his hand, picked up his fedora and placed on top of his ruffled hair.

Tom and Sybil had both started corresponding with Tom's Ma, Margaret Branson together just after they had been courting four months, after Tom received a letter from Ma asking him if he had a girl in England as his previous letters had been lovesick and happy. With Tom's response he revealed everything about their relationship including that Sybil was the youngest daughter of the house he works for. Margaret of course thought that her son had gone mad and that Sybil and To were very foolish. As more letters were exchanged between her son and his sweetheart, and she began to get to know Sybil better, Margaret approved of their relationship.

"When you write to your Ma, can you tell her to expect a letter from me in the coming weeks also," Sybil reminded Tom.

Tom cheekily grabbed Sybil by the waist burying his head into her neck. "I will do, you must get going, as much as I don't want you to leave for my own selfish reasons, I also don't want to be the reason you're late before you've even begun," Tom winked cheekily feeling at ease as she had accepted his proposal. "I love you, I'm so proud of you."

"I'll write to you, I love you Tom, Sybil picked up her cases leant up and kissed her fiancé before heading towards her dormitory, where her roommate shad stepped back into their room out of view after listening in to the conversation.

Tom stood and watched as Sybil walked away to her dorm, smiling as she looked back at him.

* * *

 ** _22nd October 1916_**

Sitting in the library just after luncheon Robert and Cora Crawley, Lord and Lady Grantham are playing with their twenty month old son Henry Isidore Crawley, the new Lord Downton. To everyone's surprise and delight Cora's pregnancy survived the fall in her bathroom and finally gave birth to the healthy baby boy on the 19th December 1914. Henry has been a happy baby and now toddler and he thrived on the attention from his parents, grandmother, sisters' Mary, Edith and Sybil and cousins Isobel and Matthew.

Ever since war was declared Robert had been drafted in on a non active role in the army as a Colonel with the North Riding Volunteers to promote the war effort and boost morale, much to the delight of Cora, who now doesn't have to watch her husband go off to war once again. He does within his role have to wear his military uniform.

Since giving birth to Henry, Cora's figure much to her surprise has bounced back, even with the war going on she still enjoys the newer fashions; today going for a ankle length blue dress that brings out her eyes and a white cardigan shawl. Little Master Crawley was dressed in his sailor suit, a gift from his Grandmamma in America.

"Come to Mama and Papa Harry," Cora called after her son who was playing with blocks on the floor, Harry had become the affectionate nickname for the little Crawley boy not long after he had been born.

Henry dropped his blocks and pushed himself to stand up, he had only started walking on his own four months previous and was still getting to grips with making his way around on his own confidently. He toddled across to his parents of which Cora was on the sofa and Robert was sat on the floor with his son, and held his arms up in the air.

"Papa, up," Henry giggled as Robert lifted his boy up and tickled him.

"Up you say," Robert chuckled as he bounced his young son in the air, Cora watched on adoration in her eyes.

"Papa no, story," Henry giggled in delight as his father played with him.

"A story, what do you think Mama?" Robert smiled at his wife as he lifted his son up as he stood and sat down on the sofa next to his wife.

"I think that's a very good idea, what story would you like Harry?" Cora asked running her hand down her sons' back.

Henry took a moment to think seriously about his answer, he looks exactly like Robert but with Cora's colouring especially when he's thinking. "Knights," His bright blue eyes widened in excitement, knights had become his favourite since Aunt Rosamund bought some figurines of knights from the museum. "Please," for a little boy so young he was always polite.

"Alright then little chap, let's have a think, there was once a very brave knight called Henry..." Robert began to tell the tale when he was interrupted by his son still nestled in his arms.

"Henry, me?" Henry questioned sweetly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes that's right my darling," Cora brushed a light brown curl from Henry's forehead.

"Now he was the strongest and bravest knight in all the land so the King Robert trusted him with the most important of tasks..." Robert went on to tell a tale of Knight Henry's adventures until his son dozed off on his fathers' lap for his afternoon nap.

Cora leant over and placed a kiss to her husbands' cheek, before taking the sleeping form of their little boy into her arms. "You're a wonderful storyteller, you were with the girls and now with Henry."

"It's just like my Papa did with me though he used to tell me stories when I couldn't sleep, I sometimes think it was so that he could get away from being Earl for an hour or so," Robert sighed at the memories.

Robert and Cora were br oken out of their reverie by a knocking at the door and a rather flustered looking Carson entering the room holding the letter tray.

"Excuse me milord, milady, but the morning post has finally arrived," Carson bowed his head slightly, as he walked to Robert and Cora holding out the letter tray for them to retrieve their mail. "Would you like me to call the Nanny to take Master Henry to bed for his nap milady?"

"Thank you Carson but we'll take him up in about half an hour, could you pass our message onto Nanny for us please." Cora responded, loving the feeling of having her baby boy in her arms.

"Of course milord, milady," Carson bowed his head once again and left the library to find Nanny.

"There's a letter for you my darling, it looks like Sybil's hand," Robert passed over Cora's letter to her spare hand. "I'll open mine later when Harry is in the nursery. What does she say?"

Cora quickly opened the letter and looked at its contents;

Dearest Mama,

I have had a great first couple of weeks here in York. Branson took great care of me when he dropped me off early in the afternoon on my first day, even though it was his day off. I met my new roommate Katharine though she tells me to call her Katie, we soon became fast friends. She's from Edinburg, all three of her brothers and brother in law are all fighting in the army, that's what's driven her to become a nurse. I have made many other friends and we are all supporting each other through our training, they have al made me feel welcome. My main focus is on the learning, I have gained so much knowledge, I don't want to stop learning. I'm looking forward to learning more, and then I can begin truly helping with the war effort by helping the men get better, or to aid in their rehabilitation to cope with their injuries. In the past few weeks I have learnt how to clean and bathe the soldiers, clean wounds, bandage and re bandage wounds, how to take observations, and to give out medication and what the medications are and what they do. I feel like I have a purpose and at the end of the day I feel tired and in a good way.

How are you all? Have you heard from Matthew, are Matthew and Mary still courting? Is little Henry getting into more mischief and keeping you busy? I hope Mary and Edith are being civil to one another, especially without me being referee. I am missing home so much, I am missing you all, I am looking forward to completing my training and coming home for Christmas, and starting work at the village military hospital under Major Clarkson. There has been talk amongst the nurses that country houses are becoming military hospitals and convalescent homes for the soldiers coming back injured from the front, it just reminded me a bit of Downton and how useful it would be for the local soldiers if we did turn it into a hospital or convalescent home so they could recover in a place close to home.

Can you believe it was my first season almost three years ago. I've been thinking about it a lot since I've been here, how many men I danced with that are no longer here, and in a way I feel lucky because the man I love is still here and safe. We met three years ago, he has been a complete gentleman to me. He has shown quite an interest in me, courting me and has raised the possibility of marriage whilst I've been here at college. Tom loves me and I love him too. He just doesn't think he is good enough for me because he isn't from nobility or have high ranking status in society, but to me he is everything; my friend, my confidante, he's political and a believer in women's rights, we can talk all day long about anything and everything. Tom is so sweet, kind hearted , caring, he's intelligent, a hard worker, family comes first over everything else with him, he's a real gentleman at heart more gentlemanly than anyone I ever met during my first season. I know this may come as a shock to you, but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I feel like I might burst if I didn't. Do you feel like this about Papa?

I do hope everyone is doing well back home, I miss you all terribly, but it's for a good cause. Tell Harry that Sybbie will be coming home soon just in time for his second birthday, and that I've got a present, nothing big just a little something for his birthday.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Your loving daughter,

Sybil

"She's made a few friends, and she's enjoying her studies, she is learning so much Robert. She's missing us all, asking about Matthew, she has an idea for Downton and she is looking forward to finishing her training and working at the hospital under Clarkson. She is talking about her season before the war... oh!" Cora gave a quick account of the letter but gasped as she began reading the final paragraph of the letter.

"Cora, what is it? Is she alright?" Robert asked in quick succession worried about his youngest daughter, careful not to wake his son from his nap.

"Oh Robert, our little girl, she's in love!" Cora smiled tears lining her eyes, she handed her letter to her husband.

Robert's eyes widened as he took the letter from his wife and read its contents. "Tom? How could she have kept this a secret? My little girl, have we really over looked her? Sybil did so well during her season, we were so occupied with Mary and Matthew and Edith that we've forgotten our little girl."

"Maybe we've always overlooked who she really is," Cora thought aloud. "I'll write to Sybil and ask her more about him, she must have had her reasons for not telling us about him before."

"Sybbie?" A small sleepy voice coming from Cora's lap exclaimed. "Sybbie come home?" Sybil had always been his favourite sister, as she spent the most time with Henry aside from his parents.

"Hello my little darling," Cora kissed her sons' downy hair. "Sybbie will be home soon just before your birthday, I promise."

"Miss her," Henry's bottom lip wobbled. "Want her to come home and play with me," he snuggled his head into his mothers' chest.

"She'll be home soon, I promise," Cora reassured her son. "In the meantime why don't we make a picture to send to Sybbie."

"Yes Mama, you help?" Henry's eyes widened with excitement. "Papa?" He turned to his father with a smile.

"Of course my boy," Robert glanced at his wife and smiled.

* * *

 ** _22nd October 1916_**

Dearest Tom,

I've been missing you terribly, and my hand feels so bare as I have to wear my engagement ring on my necklace to keep it safe whilst I'm at work, but at least it's close to my heart.

How are you? Has it been busy for you back at Downton? I want to hear all the news upstairs and downstairs of what's going on, I've been feeling a little homesick the past few days.

I have been kept very busy at the hospital and in the college learning since I last saw you a week ago. I've unleashed a thirst for knowledge I didn't even know I had. Once I've finished my training here and I start working as a nurse, after the war whenever that may be, I believe I would like to further my studies and become a fully qualified specialist nurse.

Have you heard back from your Ma? I hope that all your family in Ireland are all well. Have you written to Kieron? He should find put soon that his younger brother is engaged to be married soon. You know what he's like if he hears news second hand.

I have written to Mama telling her that there is a gentleman called Tom who loves me, and I love him, and that you have showed the possibility of marriage. I told her that you are not of nobility or high ranking status but that you are the one for me! I hope that it helps in warming my family up to the idea of our union. I can't wait to be Mrs Branson or Nurse Branson should I say. I just want to be with you openly and just be Tom and Sybil nothing more, nothing less. If Mama writes and asks questions should I answer in more detail about you? I don't know what to do, I just want to scream our engagement from the rooftops.

I hope that Mary and Edith have been civil, without out me there to be referee, I love them both dearly but they don't half drive me do lally with their antics. Would you believe me if I told you they have been like that since before I was born, they have become better since Harry was born, being able to help take care of our little brother mellowed both Mary and Edith at least a little bit. They are both perfectly fine when you get them on their own but when they are together everything becomes a competition.

I have heard from Edith's letter that you are teaching her to drive so she can help out with the war effort. I'm sure you're a really good teacher, maybe you could teach a certain other Crawley sister when I come home?

I can't wait to see you on your next day off. I yearn for the feel of your embrace. I love nursing and I love learning but I do miss our daily conversations, secret embraces, stolen kisses and dreaming about the future.

Writing about the future, it's only a month till your birthday and I've got your gift already. I saw it at the weekend when I wasn't on shift and I had to get it for you. I know we said we would save up money for when we are to be married, but I can promise you that it didn't cost much and it is useful.

I hope everything is running smoothly at Downton,

I hope to hear from you soon,

I love you with all my heart,

Love

Sybil


End file.
